The Runaway Lieutenant?
by Fluff Inc
Summary: [FINISHED!]Riza is getting married, but not to Roy. Getting married to whom, you say? Read and review this story to find out! xD [RoyAi][Semifluffy][Pure Insanity][Romance]
1. Misplaced Letters

**The Runaway… Lieutenant?**

**© of eina.

* * *

**

Sue Mariah Carrey, her video inspired me. No, wait. Don't. I don't have any money. xD

Another part of Fluff Inc's RoyAi obsession.

Summary: Riza's getting married… but not to Roy. Who? Go read. How would Roy react? GO READ AND REVIEW! RoyAi (duh) xD

- - - - - - -

**1. Misplaced Letters**

- - - - - - -

"Sir." First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, dropped off a new bundle of papers for her superior to sign. It was always like this, and for some reason she always liked it to be this way. "This is the last batch for today." She informed him.

Roy grunted and sighed, "You all are slave drivers." This was hopeless, Roy thought as he watched Riza walk away from his office, there was no way he was going to be able escape this torture and misery… but then again, he can always do these papers quickly and go and have a good time. But then again…

He stared at the inanimate stack of papers on his desk.

It stared back at him.

Taunting him.

Mocking him.

_Oh, how I wish I could burn all of this_, Roy thought miserably, got a piece of paper and then started reading it. _Why the upper-ranking people couldn't discuss my mini-skirts proposition, that might help motivate me, I don't know,_ Roy thought once more, this time grinning. "Hmm… what's this?" Roy blinked, staring at the odd piece of paper on the stack of papers.

A rather nice scented stationary, too. Perhaps… this was for a lady. But for whom?

It wasn't a military document. It was… a personal letter.

**- - - - - - -**

"We'll be leaving now, Lieutenant." Fuery informed the Lieutenant. "Aren't you leaving, as well?"

"Have a safe walk, you all." Riza said, "I'd be keeping an eye on the Colonel until he finishes all his paper work."

Fuery sweat dropped. It was always like this in Colonel Mustang's office. They were doing their own work, while Riza is busy keeping her eye on the Colonel who would do anything just to get out of his office and 'socialize'. "Thank you, First Lieutenant."

Riza observed as all of the other people she worked with went out of the room, until she was the only one left with Hayate. "Where did I place that letter?" Riza sighed as she rummaged through her drawers in hopes of finding a rather personal letter. "Where could I misplace that letter?"

It wasn't like Riza to lose something important, and basically, there was only one explanation to where she could put it. "The Colonel's paper work." She sighed miserably, "How I hope ignores that… just like he does to the other papers."

- - - - - - -

For the first time in Roy's paper work history, he had done all his papers in an amazingly fast record time speed. "Ah, it's not yet five." He grinned mischievously, there was still time for him to go and meet with some of his new friends.

"Oh wait…" Roy blinked, there was another paper lying on his desk. It was the first one he read a while ago. "I wonder who this letter is for." He sighed, of course he didn't intentionally intend to read the paper, but stopped when he noticed that it was a personal letter.

"Come in." Roy said, upon hearing someone knock on the door. It must be the owner of this letter, he thought. But who would be careless enough to place such a personal letter on top of my paper work, he asked. His first theory was Hawkeye… but then again, she never really liked men, so it must've been some other employee. "Lieutenant? Why I didn't expect to see you. Do you need anything?" He couldn't hide the surprise on his voice.

"As a matter of a fact, I do need something, sir." Riza sighed, slowly and calmly, you can do it. "I think I've misplaced one of my personal letters onto your stack of—" Stop. She noticed the stationery the Colonel was holding, it was her letter. Of all days he decides to do his paper work quickly, she sighed inwardly and miserably.

"Ah, I was wondering why there was a letter on my desk." The Colonel snickered, quite amused on the surprised look on the Lieutenant's face. "It's not like you to lose something that belongs to you, Lieutenant."

"Yes, I know, sir." Riza sighed. "Can I have my letter now, sir?" She asked, trying to mask her panic beneath her usual poker face expression.

"Of course you can, Lieutenant." Roy said, putting the paper down on his desk flatly.

"Sir, may I know whether you read—?" Riza asked, now her voice was shaky. What was wrong with her, anyway? She should've expected for this to happen years ago, after all _it is_ a family tradition.

"Oh yeah, I must apologize for that Lieutenant." Roy sighed, "I—"

"It's alright sir, it was my mistake after all." Riza sighed as she lifted the paper of his desk gently yet rather sadly.

There was something wrong, definitely wrong, Roy sensed it, for it was not often that the First Lieutenant gets all shaky and nervous like this.

"Aren't you going to invite me?" Roy asked, teasing her a bit.

Riza, rather surprised by her superior's question said, "Of course sir, I was just about to tell you about this, sir." She sighed.

"You look like you're not happy at all, Lieutenant." Roy said, noticing the sudden change of expression on her face, "From what I know, it is every woman's dream to get married, and I am sure even you dreamt about getting married."

Riza sighed, "I would be expecting you there, sir."

"I need an invitation, Lieutenant. I don't want to be rude." Roy smiled at her, "Come on, I'll walk you home so you can tell me everything about this guy you are going to wed." He said happily. Well, he did try to be happy. It wasn't that he didn't want her to get married or anything, it was the fact that she didn't seem quite happy about it, either.

And there was a certain sore spot in him that he couldn't seem to understand. _I am not jealous, you overbearing subconscious_, Roy told himself this thing over and over again.

"If you insist, sir." Riza, still trying to sound cold said as she left the room quite quickly. "I'll be bringing you an invitation tomorrow. I'd be going now."

Roy blinked, did she not hear the last statement he said, or was she just playing deaf, whatever it is, "I insist on walking you home, First Lieutenant." He sighed and then grabbed his coat, "Wait for me, will you?" Hawkeye, you're as stubborn as usual, Roy chuckled to himself.

- - - - - - -

"So Lieutenant… I mean Riza, tell me…" Roy trying to sound as casual as he can asked, "Who's this lucky guy you're marrying?" He was rather curious about this person his First Lieutenant is going to marry, for it is quite a known fact that she really didn't date, and now she's getting married, it's quite fast, really. "Come on don't be shy."

Riza seemed as if she wasn't paying any attention to him, for she kept on looking at Black Hayate who was busy walking as he happily wagged his tail. "To tell you the truth, sir." She sighed.

"Roy. Office hours is over now." Roy laughed.

"I really don't know anything about this guy, except for the fact that his parents and my parents are good friends, sir." Riza sighed sadly. "Thank you for walking me home, sir." She smiled faintly and headed up to her apartment.

"Yeah… sure, whatever." Roy said silently to himself, rather confused. What on earth did she mean by '_I really don't know anything about this guy_?'

- - - - - - -

**A/N:** Continue or not to continue? Review me please, so that my mushy plot won't go to a waste. xD Thanks!


	2. Missing Each Other Already?

**The Runaway… Lieutenant?**

**© of Eina

* * *

**

Ah. The blue-ness of my whole desktop, all thanks to Window Blinds and S'cyre-chan who told me all about Window Blinds.

And if I get the ranks wrong, kindly correct me xD

- - - - - - -

**2. Missing Each Other… Already?**

**- - - - - - - **

"Oro.." Jean Havoc blinked as he entered the Colonel's office, and surprisingly, there were no piles of papers whatsoever. Just a rather grumpy boss… "Er… here are the documents you wanted, sir." Havoc slowly placed the brown folder on Mustang's desk, who seemed to be in deep thoughts. "Sir?"

Mustang blinked and looked at him, "Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure thanks. You can go now." He sighed.

It was really not that hard to notice that ever since First Lieutenant Hawkeye went on a vacation for a rather mysterious reason, Colonel Roy Mustang has been on a _very_ bad mood. Even making the young new officers cry because of his unnatural and rather unusual grumpy attitude, not even the talk about his mini-skirts proposition going to the higher-ups cheered him up.

Havoc was actually having second thoughts about this document he had to retrieve, it was about a certain businessman, and he had all the thoughts of asking the Colonel… but then again, with this attitude he might just get nagged at.

"So… what did the Colonel want that file for?" Warrant Officer Watteu Falman asked Havoc curiously, as all of them have been wondering about the unusual behavior of their boss. "Is that guy…"

"Didn't even say a single word about the file, well except thanks, but nothing informative," Havoc sighed and lit a cigarette from his pocket, "Do you think it has something to do with the First Lieutenant's sudden vacation?"

"Meh, nothing important has happened here lately." Sergeant Breda sighed.

"WAH I LOST… AGAIN!" Falman cried, scratching his head. This was his fifth loss to Breda today, and he still couldn't figure out why or how he keeps on losing.

"Keep it down, the Colonel might nag at us again." Havoc tried calming the two men down. "Where is the First Lieutenant when you need her?" He sighed.

- - - - - - -

Sneeze.

"Are you alright, Riza?" A rather dashing young man beside Riza asked.

"Yes, Wilhelm (Lame name, don't you think? Roy is a far cooler name. xD), thank you for the concern." Riza tried to sound as cheery as she could, but then again, she felt like she was miserably failing. She still couldn't forget the look on the Colonel's face when she filed her leave… and gave him the invitation to her wedding. "Why did he look like that anyway?" She muttered under her breath.

Things were quite peaceful at the Hawkeye residence, and everything was the same as Riza remembered it to be. Their gardens were still as green as ever, as Mrs. Doncaster tended it carefully every single day. And to add to her nostalgic feeling, even her maternal grandfather was here.

"You know, Wilhelm my boy, I used to play chess with Riza's boss all the time." He laughed, moving his pawn a step forward.

"You did?" Riza, rather surprised at this knowledge asked her Grandfather.

"Oh yes, dear!" The old man chuckled amusingly. "He only beat me once, though."

"Ah… then our skills at chess might be of some good match." Wilhelm laughed, "Would you care introducing him to me at some time, Riza?"

"Of course, sir."

**- - - - - -**

'_Wilhelm Seymour, age: 29, currently a successful young entrepreneur and owner of a famous gun store in Mayville._'

"Tsk, the bastard is old as me, and he even owns a gun shop, for crying out loud, they're perfect for each other!" Roy gritted his teeth as he _glared_ at the photograph of the man his First Lieutenant was going to marry. "If I knew…"

Yes, as we can all see, the Flame Alchemist is being devoured by regret, on why he didn't accept _her_ hand in marriage when _her_ grandfather offered it to him. But then again… Oh! What the hell was he thinking about on the first place? Why on earth would he even want to stop his _subordinate's_ marriage, anyway? It wasn't even his concern in any way…

Was he jealous?

He couldn't be… why on earth would he be jealous?

And now, he was even on denial.

"Goddamit, I am not on denial and I am not jealous!" Roy barked at no one, unconsciously making sparks with his flame producing gloves.

"Sir…?" Roy heard someone knock. It was Fuery, peering behind his door, looking rather scared. Well, he really couldn't blame him, for all he knew the poor guy might be frightened to know that he was working under a flame-making alchemist who has a rather bad habit of talking to his self…

… and denying what was true.

"What is it?" Roy grunted.

"We were wondering whether you were alright? We heard you screaming…" Fuery said rather quickly…

_We?_ He must have been screaming quite loud if everyone on his office heard him, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He said, making a waving gesture and then swiveled his chair like a kid.

Fuery sweat dropped. He must be missing the First Lieutenant's nagging and paper work pushing, Fuery thought. "If you say so, sir." He nodded and then closed the door.

"They must be thinking, I'm insane." Roy sighed.

Waiting.

Waiting for someone to answer back with a rather witty sense.

He was waiting for her.

But… why?

"I must be really insane, thinking of something as insane as that." He sighed. She has only been gone for three days, and he's already missing her…

Was that bad?

- - - - - - -

"Woof!" Hayate barked happily as he followed his mistress walk through the lavish gardens. It was one of the scenes Riza loved the most. The sight of the sun setting into the sea, it gave her the idea when she was young that whenever the sun sets, it goes deep into the sea to sleep.

"It is so nice to see you again, Ms. Riza." One of her family maids smiled as her and then continued to walk towards the house.

She sighed and looked at the house in which she grew up at. It was one of the reasons on why her grandfather was curious on why she wanted to join the military. Her family was already rich and could go on for her whole life without even working… but then again. She didn't regret her joining the military one single bit.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." She sighed rather sadly.

- - - - - - -

From afar, beyond Riza's sight, her grandfather was watching her keenly, trying to decipher her every move, her every sigh.

"Father, stop worrying about Riza. She's going to have a wonderful life with Wilhelm." His son, Riza's father assured his father-in-law.

"He's right, dad." Her daughter, Riza's mother agreed. "Don't you think he's much better for Riza than that guy you once offered her hand in marriage to? You don't want your grand daughter going into such dangerous hands, now don't you?"

He sighed, even as a General, he knew he couldn't persuade his daughter and her husband that _he_ wasn't a dangerous man and that _he_ has been taking care of their daughter ever since she joined the military and went to work under his wing.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He sighed. Roy would've been a much better husband to her anyways, and to think that I even fixed the papers for their marriage to be legal… ah, all those paper work going into a waste, he thought rather sadly.

- - - - - - -

Roy locked his office door, making sure that no one would be able to get in. Normally, he would still see the First Lieutenant fixing her desks, and courteously waiting for her to go home before he goes home himself.

"I really have to do something about my nagging subconscious. It's as if Hughes is in my head!" He sighed. If Maes Hughes was really inside his head… his days would be noisier than he expected it to be. "Oh great, now it's raining!" He sighed as he heard the rain drops fall on his office's rooftop.

Why was he so unlucky these days, anyway?

It was as if he lost _his lucky charm._

- - - - - - -

**A/N:** Really cheesy chapter if you ask me. Full of fluffy-ness and mushy thoughts.

Will Roy ever make his subconscious stfu? Will he ever find out whether or not Maes Hughes is on his head? Poor guy. –sweat drops- Would Roy kill Wilhelm due to bottled up denial and jealousy? Will Hayate like Wilhelm? … ooh…

**Will I ever continue this story? And do you think I'd stop asking questions? NOW, REVIEW ME FOR COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS AND HEARTFELT MESSAGES!**


	3. a Little 'Friendly' Visit

**The Runaway… Lieutenant?**

**© Of eina**

A/N: I'm grounded. –sobs- That may be the cause of my not-immediate updating. Or, the fact that I am being nagged at while doing my stories… so onto the fluff!

- - - - - - -

**3. a Little _Friendly_ Visit**

- - - - - - -

"Whoa."

Yes, that is of the many ways to describe the Hawkeye Residence. A noble looking manor built between lavish gardens filled with fresh flowers and regal looking fountains. "I didn't know she was rich." Roy said as he looked around the place where the address led them to.

"Can you believe it?" Havoc said to Fuery who was as dumbstruck as the others, "The First Lieutenant is getting married… I mean… who knew?" Yes, surprise.

Roy sighed. Yeah, she's getting married, Roy thought sadly. "What the hell am I doing here, again?" He sighed. The marriage ceremonies were still in three days, it being a rather rushed marriage. "Damn you, Hughes." They all heard the Colonel grit.

Havoc and Fuery blinked. Brigadier General had died months ago, and for all they thought that the Colonel has gotten over it already… but then again, they stood corrected.

"So, are we going to knock or something?" Havoc asked.

- - - - - - -

_2 days ago…_

"Roy Mustang, you are not jealous. Hell no… why on earth would you be jealous? It's not like she won't be working for you anymore…" Stop. Then, he realized something… what if her husband tells her to quite the military so that she would become a housewife and bear him lots of kids. "Lots of kids…" Roy repeated then stopped.

Bear him lots of kids.

_THUG!_

This was not the time for dirty thoughts, he told himself. Although that was quite amusing, he thought again… "This is useless… I'm going to bed." He said as he heard the clock strike twelve already. "This is a first." He smiled, noticing that this was the first time he stayed up late thinking about someone… okay, so he has done it with criminals, but not with a girl. "She's really remarkable, isn't she?" He asked as he stared at a picture of him, Hughes and Riza. It was a candid shot, but it turned out great so he decided to keep it. "I wonder what he would tell me about what I should do."

"Go tell her."

"Tsk. That's lame, Hughes." Roy laughed. "Can you not come up…" Stop. Hughes? He's dead. Gone. But… Roy was quite scared to look behind his back.

"Boo." This was what he feared exactly… for Maes Hughes to be inside his head. "You act as if you never knew me," He said feigning a hurt look.

"What…" Roy was utterly speechless, and scared not to mention. Here he was, thinking about someone he never thought he would be thinking about, and now he's seeing someone he never expected to see in 3 or 4 more decades. "…eh…"

"Roy… you pick a great girl." Maes laughed at the sight of his friend rather terrified.

"Aren't you supposed to be in some other world?" Roy asked him after calming down a bit. "Don't tell me you have an unfinished business of some sort?"

He nodded. "Indeed I have." And smiled proudly.

"That would be?" Roy was fearing his answer for he can already hear what he would be saying. "Please don't tell me…"

"It's to get you settled with a deserving lady who has the patience of living with you for every single day of her life… and the faith that you wouldn't be seeing another behind her back." He smiled _even more_ proudly than ever.

Roy sighed. It was that reason again. Why is he so persistent in getting him settled with a woman, anyway? He asked himself. "And tell me… have you found this said lady?" He asked.

"Of course." Maes nodded. "Years ago, in the battlefield."

Roy arched his left brow. "In the battlefield?"

"Don't play dumb. You're thinking about her right now, you denying guy." Maes said sheepishly.

"Don't be stupid. You know the rules, Hughes." Roy grunted. Stupid, stupid, darned rules. That was what he wanted to say. Fraternization between allies, blah, blah, blah. Why did they have to come up with such rules anyway?

Maes Hughes laughed, pitying his friend for his lack of knowledge. Well, he really can't blame him, since it's those higher-up's bets. _I wonder why they even thought of betting…_ Maes asked himself. Was it some sort of twisted matchmaking? And under the Fuhrer… those guys are looking for a major demotion. "And since when have you followed the rules? Seriously, picking a boy who made an unsuccessful human transmutation as a candidate for State Alchemist, that's low, Roy." He mocked him. "It was a rather good pick, though. Who knew Ed could be that good."

"You overestimate him, Hughes." Roy said sheepishly. "I follow the rules. There. Happy?"

"No." He said shortly.

"Good, now leave me alone, I need to go to sleep." Roy ordered him as he settled and made himself cozy in his bed.

"No." Maes repeated. "I'm not leaving you until you tell me you're going to go after her."

"Who?" Roy asked innocently.

"Her." Maes repeated, now rather irritated. "Why the hell are you so stubborn, anyway?"

"Good night, Hughes." Roy said out loud. "Now, leave me in peace."

"GO AFTER RIZA HAWKEYE OR YOU'LL BE BOTHERED BY ME, NOT ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS BUT IN YOUR AWAKE TIME AS WELL!" He threatened him.

"FINE! FINE! TOMORROW!" Roy cried, "Now… LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

"Sure thing, Roy. Good night! Sweet dreams." Hughes said innocently, as if he didn't bother anyone and then…

_Ring- ring- ring._

"… what a dream." Roy sighed and then yawned and stretched his arms out and then looked around to see whether _he_ was still here. "Thank goodness." He sighed.

Maybe… I should do what he told me to do… Roy thought, for my sake.

"I'm filing a leave." Roy said as he jumped out of bed, "Come to think of it, I'll drag Fuery and Havoc with me." He grinned.

- - - - - - -

"Colonel?" Riza was surprised to see him, on their doorstep. "Shouldn't you be doing your paper work, sir?"

"Ah… I see you're alright." Roy sweat dropped. Same as usual, he thought. "Nice place you have here First Lieutenant, I didn't know you were rich." He said, with a teasing tone on his voice.

"Thank you, sir." Riza said absent-mindedly as she noticed Private Fuery and Second Lieutenant Havoc looking rather tired and exhausted. "Are you two alright?" She asked.

Roy smirked. "That's what happens when you ignore a message saying we're going out of town." And then laughed sarcastically.

"Ohohoho! Colonel Mustang!" They all heard an elderly voice say from inside the house. "And you bought some friends with you, why won't you come in?" He invited them, and then laughed at the surprised look on Havoc and Fuery's faces.

"It's the General…" Havoc said.

"Yes, it is." Riza sighed, "My grandfather." She added, "Aren't you three coming in?"

- - - - - - -

"I didn't know…" Fuery was still dumbstruck at the thought of the First Lieutenant being related to someone in the higher ups, maybe it was because she never really talked about her family members…

"Yeah." Havoc nodded, "But what's weirder is the fact that General Hakuro is here as well." Havoc said as he lit his cigarette. "Are they having some kind of party here?"

"His granddaughter is getting married, Havoc, what do you think?" Roy said sarcastically and then sighed.

"They look like they're betting on something." Havoc laughed. "I wonder what that is."

Roy looked at him… fearing his hypothesis. They couldn't possibly be, Roy told himself. "I'm going for a walk."

"Yeah, sure." Havoc nodded.

- - - - - - -

"My, aren't you cheery today?" Riza laughed as she saw Hayate jumping and running between the bushes. It might probably because he saw Fuery and the others, who knew he missed them, she thought.

"You're cheery as well, Riza." She heard someone say. It was a familiar voice… a voice she heard every ingle day, complaining about the work he has to do… to cut it short, it was the Colonel. "Sir, what are you doing here?"

"You never get tired of that, don't you?" He sighed. _Sir._ It sounds like an invisible barrier, making them see on where and when they should just be, and not to extend it. "I'm on leave. Actually… we're on leave." He said, after remembering the poor souls he dragged with him to make him boost his 'self-confidence'.

Riza sweat dropped. "I see. So, what are you three doing here?"

"Your wedding, what else." Roy said sheepishly. It really was supposed to be 'I'm here to save you from the evil clutches of your fiancé.' But then again…

"Oh, I see. Well, it's not for three more days, sir." Riza blinked. He's more excited than me, this is great, she thought. She really didn't want to get married yet, but then again, how can she refuse with her rather persistent parents smiling at her every time they saw her with Wilhelm.

"So… are you going to introduce me your fiancé or not?" Roy asked… with an unusually cranky tone.

"GET AWAY YOU MUT!" They all heard someone cry out loud. A brown haired man, probably at the age of 29 cried. He was shoo-ing Hayate who was trying to play with him.

"Hayate!" Riza called out. "Come here, boy."

Woof! Woof! He barked as he happily went running back with to his mistress.

"That's not a nice sign." Roy muttered under his breath. He had this urge of taunting the man he was thinking to be her fiancé. "Who's that?" He asked Riza.

"I think I should be asking that, mister-?" It was Wilhelm Seymour, Riza's fiancé. He was looking rather jealous and irritated at the sight of Roy… or it might probably be because of Hayate. But either way, he still looked pretty bummed.

"Mustang." Riza continued.

"I'm her boss." Roy said, not proudly, but rather sheepishly. Her boss, what a lame title. Her friend could've been less lamer than that. "You must be her fiancé. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang." He said, handing out his right hand in hopes of a friendly introduction.

Wilhelm took his hand and shook it, "Yes, that I am." He laughed, "I'm Wilhelm Seymour. Nice to meet you, Colonel."

Riza blinked. Why was she feeling so much tension between these two men. Could Wilhelm possibly be jealous… but why on earth would he be jealous? Sure, she did have a crush on the Colonel years ago, but that all ended.

Or did it.

Oh dear, Riza thought. Here we go again. A little trip on denial lane. I do not like him. Hell, of course I don't. I _love_ the guy, Okay, that isn't good. "Let's all go in. It's getting cold." Riza said coldly as she abandoned the two men.

- - - - - -

"Oh come on now, General Hakuro. I know that kid." Riza's grandfather laughed, pertaining to Riza, "If he wants something… he's going to get it."

"Well…" General Hakuro (he appears on episode 5. His ear was shot by that Bard guy.) "They better be married or all those paper work you did would go to a waste. You should've seen the look on the Fuhrer's face when he saw it."

"I think that's the reason why he allowed their marriage." General Hakuro laughed. "That guy doesn't like paper work that much."

"Ah… who does?" Riza's grandfather laughed. (I hope Arakawa-sensei names him already. I'm getting tired of Riza's grandfather. xD) "Trust me, those two are going to get married."

"Hmm… come to think of it, Colonel Mustang _is_ persistent." General Hakuro laughed.

- - - - - - -

A/N: WHAT? THE HIGHER UPS ARE PLANNING THEIR MARRIAGE ALL ALONG? AND WILHELM IS SO MEAN TO HAYATE –kills him- Oh wait, -revives him- I'll make Roy Kill you! Gwa-hohoho!

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ITS ALL SO FLATTERING! C333**


	4. the Right one or the Left one?

- - - - - - -

**The Runaway… Lieutenant?**

**© Of eina**

- - - - - - -

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! (September 10, 2005!) **And since all of these reviews made my birthday, this is my treat to you all… a new update!

**Thank you, first and foremost to:**

**Frip-Quille** – I'm glad you love it!

**Mari Marin** – Oooh! Yeah! I saw it now! Thank you for telling me. So… do you think Riza's mother's maiden name is Grumman? And I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the reviews.

**Legion of Light** – as you wish!

**Guest reviewer **- do sign in so I can thank you properly! And as the previous reviewers have said, the grandfather's name was announced on the fiftieth chapter. AND OH BOY! I'M ALREADY GATHERING IDEAS ON HOW ROY IS GOING TO MAKE Wilhelm's LIFE MISERABLE! –Evil laugh- Sorry, hyper.

**Galux Kitty** – Wow… thank you! I never thought my story was funny… and uhm, are you the one from the Royai LiveJournal group? If you are, gawd! I love your stories as well!

**Tear Drops of Flaming Darkness** – Hehehe, thank you for the review. And I do not like Wilhelm as well. Mwahaha! He must die. Die, I say! DIEE!

**Soul's Eclipse** - -updates-

**Flava Sava** – Aww, thanks for thinking that this story is awesome! And yes… Riza _must_ get married to someone who _likes_ Hayate.

**Anime fan from an Anime deprived town** – Oooh… that's a nice idea!

**Tsunade-chan **- -sweat drops- I like writing cliffhangers. xD

**DaGgEr210** – thank you for the reviews!

**Sheo-Darren** - -hugs back- OH I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU A CREDIT FOR THE HUGHES PART! –panics- btw, is GMA 7 still showing FMA? I want to know when… -cries- -misses FMA so much-

**Tsuiraku Nami** – Thank you!

**Starlight Dagger **– Thanks as well for your reviews!

**Apparition7 **– The Seymour name isn't mine, it's something I forced out of Jess (the other people from Fluff Inc) and thank you for liking my story! Although Riza Seymour does have something on it… -cackles-

**Xeledhwenx** – YES! HUGHES IS SO AWESOME! –cackles-

pretty long credit don't you think? xD

**ON TO THE STORY!** (rather serious chapter, though)

- - - - - - -

**4. the Right one or The Left one? **

- - - - - - -

Bark! Hayate wagged his tail happily as he bit the dog treat Lieutenant General Grumman was waving at him. This might be the happiest day of his doggie life, for all he needs to do is choose the right picture and he gets a doggie treat, and if he gets lucky, the foreign guy with an eye patch might give him more than a doggie treat.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Mr. President?" Lieutenant General Grumman laughed happily as he petted his granddaughter's dog.

The Fuhrer (can we please forget the whole the Fuhrer is a Homunculus plot. Let's make him a hyper leader –skips happily- ) cackled, and then picked up both of the photographs and then displayed them in front of the enjoying mammal.

"So, which of these tow fine young lads do you like more?" He smiled at him.

Hayate barked happily and then bit the picture the Fuhrer was holding with his left hand. "Ah, 56 consecutive picks, you must really like the Colonel." He laughed merrily and then gave him the dog treat, "Oh dear, the First Lieutenant is going to be the surprised to see you with a large belly."

Lieutenant General Grumman laughed, "Oh I'm sure the Riza wouldn't mind."

"Lieutenant General Grumman, I'm looking forward to their nuptial." The Fuhrer said with a rather menacing smile on his face, which should be taken as a threat.

General Grumman sighed and sweat dropped, to be able for to do that, he must first figure out a way to stop her marriage with Seymour. "Sure thing, sir."

"Oh… you better or you'll be saying goodbye to your rank." The Fuhrer cackled.

"Oh."

"Bwahahahaha, stop being so serious!" The Fuhrer patted his back. "I'll be going back to Central now."

"Have a safe trip, sir." Lieutenant General Grumman bid him farewell.

- - - - - - -

"Check."

Riza sighed, they have been going at it for almost an hour now and they still wouldn't stop. Why must she be stuck with a boss who is so darned persistent and a fiancé who's as persistent as her boss, anyway? "Men." She muttered under her breath.

"Whoa, Mr. Grumman was right." Wilhelm laughed as he stared at the chess board where he had just lost. They've been playing for hours now and he had just won 3 games out of the fifteen they had (go Roy!) and still couldn't figure out what his technique was.

Roy sighed and the noticed the rather impatient look on Riza's face, "I think I've had enough chess for today."

"Ah me too, I must go check on my store, are you coming?" Wilhelm asked Riza and she shook her head.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Roy asked her, "Riza?"

"That would be nice." She smiled and then walked with him out to their gardens.

- - - - - - -

_Make your move!_

Roy wanted to make him shut up. He wanted to shove Black Hayate onto his mouth, only he really couldn't because Riza might kill him and well… Hughes is dead so technically it's impossible as well.

_Roy, what the hell are you waiting for? _Hughes asked angrily, well not really, it was more of a mocking, but either way it was still quite irritating.

"Are you alright?" Riza asked him, noticing the twitching his right eye has been doing. "Are you sick or something?"

"Huh? No. I've been having _nightmares_ lately." He said grudgingly as he scratched his head. Hughes really hasn't left him, _the man did stick to his words,_ he said with some hate on his voice. "So, you're going to get married in two days and you still look like you're carrying the world over your shoulders." Roy laughed at the irritated look at Riza's face.

"Your papers are going to miss you sir." Riza said snobbishly.

"Hey, does that mean you're not happy to see me?" He said, feigning a hurt look on his face.

"Happy, sir?" Riza raised one of her brows, "No sir, I'm not. To tell you the truth you were the last person I wanted to see today."

Roy froze, wondering on what she really meant by that, but from what he understood, she really wasn't happy to see him. "Oh really?" Roy said, plastering his trademark smile on his face, and then grabbed her by her waist.

Riza gulped, noticing how close she was to him for the first time ever, "Sir, would you mind unhanding me?"

"Not really, you're quite warm." Roy said boyishly. "Now tell me… why aren't you thrilled to see _me?_"

"Because I'm getting marred." Riza said coldly and then disentangled herself from him. Why she couldn't tell him what she really wanted to was far beyond from her, but she sure knew that it wasn't what she wanted to tell him. "Not to you."

Roy heard her last statement. It sure made him smile but when he saw her sad expression it all disappeared…

"Did I hear that, right?" Roy asked himself. He wasn't sure whether it was the truth or whether he heard what he wanted to hear for himself.

"You sure did, Roy." Maes smiled. "You sure did."

- - - - - - -

"Mr. Grumman, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Wilhelm asked rather impatiently for he was pulled out from his important business pitch just to be shown a trick a that a dog, _which he is allergic to_, do for the old man.

"Look." Lieutenant General Grumman said as he took two photographs which he can vaguely see.

"Whose photographs are those?" Wilhelm asked curiously.

"Which of these two do you like best to be with your master, the right one or the left one?" Lieutenant General Grumman said happily as he shown the two pictures in front of him.

Hayate barked and then bit the right one and gave it to Wilhelm.

Sneeze. "What's this?" He looked at the picture and saw the face of Riza's boss on it. "The Colonel?" He asked and then suddenly remembered the old man's question.

"_Which of these two do you like best to be with your master, the right one or the left one?"_

"That's not going to happen, old man." He said menacingly and then crumpled the photograph of Colonel Roy Mustang, "She's going to be mine." And took off.

Lieutenant General Grumman sighed sadly and said, "It's all up to Colonel Mustang, am I right Hayate?"

Bark!

- - - - - - -

"Havoc, Fuery." Roy said coldly as he entered Havoc's room without knocking, how he knew Fuery was in there was a mystery to him, but he knew those two weren't loners.

"Sir?" They chorused.

"We're going to sabotage a wedding." He smiled like a madman.

Havoc and Fuery gulped and looked at each other. Sure thing, their boss was a great guy and all, but when he's as decided to do something, like overthrow the Fuhrer, you can bet that he won't let anything stop him.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" Fuery blinked.

"Don't ask too many questions, Fuery." He smiled once more, "Just be sure to look at your best tomorrow, understood?"

"You are so cheesy." Havoc laughed.

THUG!

"Hey! What did you do that for!" Havoc cried as he barely dodged the spark attack his superior has done to him. "I was just saying that… never mind, fine, fine, I'll be at my _best_ tomorrow. You can stop barbecue-ing us anytime now."

Roy smiled, completely ignoring the sarcasm his subordinate has just shown, "I'll be in my room plotting. Don't disturb me."

They both nodded. Scared and yet surprisingly curious and eager to know what they would be doing tomorrow.

"Isn't the Lieutenant's wedding going to be held tomorrow?" Fuery asked.

Stop.

Roy is equal to mad and grumpy and seemingly insane boss with a mad plan on his head, while tomorrow is equal to the First Lieutenant's wedding.

And that's what all it took for them to understand the whole thing completely.

- - - - - - - -

A/N: Will Roy kill Wilhelm? Will Wilhelm be able to protect his self? Who will Riza protect between the two? It's quite obvious, really. Will Riza, Roy and the others find out that the higher-ups are plotting something nasty behind their backs? Will Wilhelm ever find out on why Hayate likes Roy better?

**WILL I GET ANY REVIEWS?**

And yes…. This chapter **sucked** eggs. My romance thingamajig has gone AWOL.


	5. Drunken Stupor

- - - - - - -

**The Runaway… Lieutenant?**

Copyright _eina_

- - - - - - -

_**5. Drunken Stupor**_

- - - - - - -

"I understand." She said simply as he patted her back to tell him wordlessly that it was alright. Alright, she asked herself. It wasn't alright… it was miraculous. Has the gods heard her pleas for her marriage to be at least postponed for a week or two? If so… then THANK GOD!

"Ano… I'll see you tomorrow then?" Wilhelm said hoping that she would at least invite him to stay. Ever since they had met each other he had hoped that she would be the girl of his dreams, since she was already marvelously and breathtakingly beautiful (Mwahaha… exaggeration rocks! xD), you know, the pretty and kind and really warm girl. But all he's ever seen from her was plain and simple politeness.

It made him wonder, though. On why every time that Colonel of hers visits, her face lightens up as if she saw someone from heaven come down to earth.

Was he jealous?

Overbearingly jealous, that he made a promise of finding out whether Riza and that egotistical Colonel have a hidden relationship.

"Sure." She smiled politely and then led him out their front door, "Good night."

No goodnight kiss, he thought with certain amazement as he saw the big brown door shut in his face. "Ah, well there's always tomorrow." He chuckled and then walked out of the Hawkeye's residence.

- - - - - - -

"Do you think he's alright?" Fuery asked as he and Havoc tried to ignore the evil cackling coming from across Havoc's room, to be more specific, the evil cackling was coming from Mustang's room. "He's been in there for hours, and I'm quite sure he hasn't invited any of us to come have a drink… just like he always does."

Havoc laughed, "You worry too much."

Fuery sighed, "Yeah, maybe I do."

They both sighed, they both knew that there was something bothering the Colonel, and whatever it is it is definitely making him act more insane that he normally does.

_Knock, knock._

"I wonder who that can be." Havoc blinked, "Did you order room service?"

Fuery shook his head, "Remember what the Colonel told us about too much room service?"

"Do you seriously think he'll barbecue us?" Havoc stared at him.

"Well… he can be quite random at times." Fuery sweat dropped, "I better get that."

"Sure."

Fuery stood up and headed to open the door, wondering who could be visiting them today for as far as he knew, neither of them had relatives here. Probably one of the Colonel's friends, he thought.

"Sergeant Fuery." A familiar voice greeted him. Fuery blinked, not noticing the person in front of him at first. "You look like you saw a ghost, are you alright?" The lady in front of him raised one of her brows.

"Can I speak with the Colonel?" She asked.

"Uhm… sure." Fuery nodded, it was indeed one of his _friends_, "He's on that room." He pointed at the room in across theirs. "Who are—?"

"Lieutenant! What brings you here?" Fuery heard Havoc say from behind him.

"LIEUTENANT!" Fuery cried, looking rather surprised. Maybe he did get used to seeing her with her hair tied in a neat bun at the back of her head that he didn't recognize her with her hair down. "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you!" He apologized quickly.

Riza sweat dropped, so this is what _he_ meant by you should let your hair down more often, she thought, "It's alright." She smiled politely. "Oh yeah, I went here to tell you three that the wedding was postponed for until the next 2 weeks."

"Oh?" Havoc asked curiously, "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Riza sighed exasperatedly. "Where's the Colonel?"

They both looked at each other, wondering of what to tell the Lieutenant. It was really rather confusing as well, they knew he wanted to sabotage the Lieutenant's wedding tomorrow, probably because he was jealous, but what they didn't know was how to tell the Lieutenant herself.

"Er…" Havoc was thinking of some lame excuse to tell her when they all heard something hard drop rather loudly on the floor. "What's that?"

Riza sighed, she knew exactly just might what probably happened, "He's been drinking again, hasn't he?"

"To tell you the truth Lieutenant, we have no idea as well. All we've heard from the Colonel was his rather creepy cackling." Havoc laughed, "Why don't we—?"

**THUG!**

"Don't bother yourselves, I'll go check what happened to the Colonel." She sighed as she kicked the door of her commanding officer without no hesitations and completely ignoring the fact that she was wearing a skirt.

"Are you sure, Lieutenant?" Fuery asked, "We—mmpff…" He was cut off by Havoc who placed his hand over Fuery's mouth to stop him from talking, "Have fun, Lieutenant!" He said as he dragged Fuery back into the room to resume their card game.

Riza sweat dropped once more, there was something fishy going on… and she was sure Mustang had something to do with it. Sighing, she decided to enter his room, wondering why it was so dark she decided to feel the wall for the switch. "Colonel, are you alright?" She asked worriedly. From the noise they all heard, she could've sworn he fell down from his bed or something high.

"Alcohol." She said, not surprised at all, as she sniffed the rather familiar scent in the air. He was indeed drinking again, not that she had any problems with him drinking for whatever happens to his kidney was his fault for drinking so much, but he tended to do things no one thought he would do whenever he was drunk. "Tsk, if only he did his work faster when drunk, things would be much better, and easier too." She sighed.

"Ouch…" She heard someone moan in pain. "Geroffmahand…"

"Colonel!" Riza gasped as she removed her feet from his hand and bent down to see whether he was alright. "Are you alright…?" She placed her right hand on his forehead, feeling if he had fever for he was unusually warm tonight. Not that she knew how warm he was everyday… it just felt abnormal for someone to be this hot.

"Hawkeye… what one earth are you doing here?" He said when he recognized the person who helped him stand up, "Shouldn't you be—?"

"Sir, the wedding's been postponed." She said, smiling a bit as he helped him sit on his bed. "You shouldn't be drinking this often, sir, do you know what could happen to your—"

"Tell me, Hawkeye, why is it that you look happy now that your wedding has been postponed?" He asked, looking rather confused yet seemingly amused on the fact that she looked cheery.

"What are you talking about?" She asked rather coldly as she stood up to get him a wet towel to wipe his drunken face with. She sighed, now realizing just how obvious she was. So that was why her grandfather has been looking so worried whenever she was around these past few days.

Mustang raised one of his brows when he noticed the familiar word she uses in almost every sentence whenever she was talking to him. He grinned, he must've touched a nerve, he thought as he observed her squeeze the towel rather tightly, as if she was planning on tearing it into two. "Now, now, Hawkeye, you can be honest with me, that Wilhelm-dude looks like a nice man, why is it that you don't like him?"

She froze, suddenly remembering the conversation they had earlier. "Oh, I hope he didn't hear that." She sighed and prayed silently that he didn't hear _that_. (please go look at chappie four if you're confused. It's about the garden scene xD)

"Eh? Are you saying something?" He asked. He wanted to stand up and approach her, but his drunken state was preventing him. From his point of view there were two Hawkeye's on the sink, still squeezing the towel tightly. Not that he didn't mind having two Hawkeye's around. That would be one of his dreams come true.

"Tsk… what happened to Mr. Smooth?" Roy heard someone say from beside him. He knew who that voice was. Hell, how could he not? He used to call him almost everyday just to tell him about his daughter, his wife or nag him about settling with a nice girl. But then again, he was already dead, and no matter how hard that was for him to accept, he still prayed that it wasn't him. Somehow, he wished it was Hawkeye, miraculously walking from the kitchen area back to his bed.

"Leave me alone, Hughes." Roy turned to look at his side. Why won't he leave him alone, anyway?"

"…"

It was then that he realized that she was standing in front of him, holding a basin, looking bewildered and worried at the same time. She heard him obviously…

"Hey! I thought you were still busy squeezing that towel…" Roy tried to laugh, just to change the subject for once.

He heard her sigh and then she saw him come closer to him, looking his straight in the eye. If he wasn't drunk he might've pulled her to his bed be giving her a passionate kiss right now… wait… WHY WAS HE NOT DOING IT? He asked himself, madly and rather irritated. Then he suddenly felt something cold being pressed on his face. "Really Lieutenant, I can wash my face by myself you know." He said smugly as he held her wrist, to tell her to stop doing what she was doing.

"I'll stop when you stop talking to yourself sir. Really, don't you think Brigadier General Hughes won't be worried if he saw you talking to yourself?" She asked him as she continued on washing his face.

"Hmm… don't you think she's too good for you, Mustang?" Hughes laughed as he observed her helping his commanding officer sober once more.

"Did you hear that?" He asked sheepishly. She already thinks I'm insane, what's the point of ignoring this rather noisy… thing, beside me, he thought as he once more held her wrist, but this time he didn't let go. Amazing how someone who handles guns almost everyday can have this supple and soft skin, he thought.

"Hear what, sir?" She asked, looking irritated. "Really sir, you should stop acting like you—"

Roy chuckled, "I see you don't believe me." He sighed.

Riza sighed as well, "Well, I think I have a good reason for not believing you." She said coldly, "You're drunk sir, and that's enough of a reason."

Roy stared at her. Why must she always make sense? "Why are you here anyway, missing me already?" He said mockingly. Well actually, he was hoping she would say yes.

"I came to tell you that the wedding was postponed for two weeks." She said as she placed the towel back on the basin and then sat beside him. It was quite odd really, the feeling of them being so close to each other even though they had been together for six or seven years already. "You three can go back to East HQ." She glared at him.

"Psh… why do I get the feeling I'm not wanted here?" He laughed and then took some strands from Riza's hair and decided to play with it, "You know, you look much better with your hair down." He smirked that damnable smirk of his.

"Thank you, sir." She sighed exasperatedly.

"So tell me…" He whispered to her ear, noticing how sensitive she was to him, "About what happened in your rather lavish garden..."

Riza froze once more. Dammit, she cursed inwardly. He did hear her. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was already panicking. "What about that, sir?" She asked.

"Did you mean that?" He asked, now he was doing more than nibbling her ear. Somehow, he has managed to get on top of her and felt rather accomplished when he saw her blush different shades of red. "You know… it usually takes me six or seven minutes to get on top of a lovely lady, while it took me six or seven years with you." He laughed.

"That's very interesting sir." She sighed, "Now, would you mind _getting off_ me?"

"I don't think so, Hawkeye." He said, leaning closer to her, "Answer my question first…"

- - - - - - - -

"What do you think those two are doing? They've been awfully quiet." Havoc said as he lit a cigarette and shuffled the deck of cards for the 52nd time now. Boredom was such a cruel thing. "I was expecting to hear gun shots 20 minutes ago."

"Maybe the Lieutenant had somehow sobered the Colonel?" Fuery said, "Why are you so curious, anyway?"

Havoc snickered, "You act as if you don't know the Colonel."

"Oh come on…" Fuery tried to laugh, "You don't think…"

- - - - - - -

"Sir…" Hawkeye sighed as he tried to reach for her gun that is if she could find her gun. Then she suddenly remembered that she must've dropped her purse somewhere on the Colonel's room floor, "Damn it…"

"Amazing…" Roy said amusingly as he noticed that she didn't have her gun within her reach, "So…?"

"I meant it, sir." She said faintly. She knew he heard her for the expression on his face changed for one bit and then it went back to that trademark look of his.

She sighed, opened her mouth to tell him once more to get off of her, but instead he felt another pair of lips on hers, kissing her gently, "I thought so…" He smiled at her and then kissed her once more.

This might be the happiest day of his life.

- - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I am getting nagged at again. Anyhow… quite boring eh? I don't know what to write next xD might edit this sometime lalalalala… **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!** –insert dozens of hearts here please -

Why i entitled this Drunken Stupor? I have no idea whatsoever. and yipeee it's flooding at our house -stares amusingly at the flood downstairs-

I suffer from writer's block. Someone help me x.X


	6. FullMetal and Grandpa

**The Runaway… Lieutenant?**

Copyright _Eina_

- - - - - - -

**_6. FullMetal and Grandpa_**

- - - - - - -

Sigh.

Ed was about to give up. How on earth was he going to find the guy who has knowledge about the Philosopher's Stone if everyone keeps on crowding on his brother, asking if they are part of a circus? If so, could they perform for free?

It was really, really irritating.

But that was actually the non-irritating part.

"FullMetal! Alphonse!" They both heard a familiar voice from outside the crowd. Actually, Ed wasn't at all amazed or relieved to hear that voice, for he knew who that belonged to, and it didn't amuse him one bit.

"What is _he _doing here?" Ed asked smugly.

"I don't know, but isn't it nice to see the Colonel and the Lieutenant?" Al said happily, as finally, the crowd around them dissolved.

"No." Ed muttered under his breath sarcastically.

"Oh, even Second Lieutenant Havoc and Sergeant Fuery are here!" Al said, even happier than the first time.

"Really?" Roy said as he looked at the direction where Al was pointing at. He was indeed right, Havoc and Fuery hesitantly waved at their commanding officer, fearing their punishment for stalking him. "Ah… I see." Roy grinned evilly.

"Psh. Let's go." Ed said, more grumpily than ever. Why was it that the Colonel had to show up whenever he was feeling cranky? "It was _nice_ seeing you." He said stiffly and then grabbed his brother, even though he was obviously bigger and heavier than him, it seemed as if he was just pulling a feather, "Oh wait a minute, do you know anyone by the name of Wilhelm Seymour?"

Roy arched an eyebrow. Why was FullMetal asking about _him?_ "Yeah. Why?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, although he felt that his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Oh, that's good!" Al said enthusiastically.

"Ah, Colonel Mustang!" There was another voice, actually they didn't recognize him. "Friends of yours?"

"Mr. Seymour." Mustang said, rather coldly and then shifting his gaze to Ed to tell him that this was the guy he was looking for nonverbally.

"Please, just call me Wilhelm." A man with brown hair, a little taller than the Colonel approached them and shook Mustang's hand. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"I was actually wondering on when Lieutenant Hawkeye's wedding will be held instead of today." Ed had noticed that there was pain on his commanding officer's voice, but just as always he had maintained his composure.

"Jerk." Ed muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Wilhelm was just about to answer Roy's question, when he had heard Ed mutter something under his breath. "Were you saying anything?"

"Nothing." Ed said politely, after all, he was thought never to partake in adult conversations, especially the ones that did not concern him.

"I see." He said, smiling and then looking back at Mustang. "It will be held two weeks from now, I'm so sorry about the delay –"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Roy laughed airily, "I was just planning on going back to Central, god knows how much I have to do by now." He sighed. This part was obviously true. And since Riza was still on vacation, he knew he would have a hard time by himself.

Why did he have to promise her _that_ anyway?

"You and your companions aren't staying here?" There was shock in his voice. But Roy could see that Wilhelm was quite happy about this. "That's sad. Well, it would be held on Wednesday two weeks from now." He said.

"I see." Roy nodded. "Well, it was nice chatting with you." He added, though quite sarcastically, and then dragged the Elric brothers with him and approached Havoc and Fuery who were about to run.

"Tsk. What's with the attitude?" Roy heard the boy ask him. So he was quite obvious.

"What attitude?" Roy glared at him. "So, tell me, why are you two looking for Wilhelm Seymour?"

- - - - - - -

"Riza, you rarely get up late." Her grandfather greeted her warmly. Normally, she'd be giving him a polite salute, but since her vacation, she had quite gotten used to calling him grandfather once more instead of the emotionless 'sir'.

"Good morning." She smiled at him, wondering why he wasn't with his General friends, or with the President for that matter. Riza had noticed that the President had taken a liking over her dog and his ability to choose pictures. She really didn't bother asking what pictures Hayate was choosing, since they looked like they were having fun.

"Oh yeah, Mustang called." He said, smiling a bit as he noticed that his grand daughter nearly spilled her coffee at the mention of his name, "He was screaming actually." He laughed, "And mentioned something about the Elric brothers."

"Really?" Riza asked curiously. She knew that the Elric brothers were still on their quest to find the Philosopher's Stone to be able to return to their God-given bodies, but why would they visit Mayville? Riza knew there weren't any alchemists here. Well, except for those who kept on visiting her grandfather.

Lieutenant General Grumman nodded happily, "I haven't met those boys, you know."

"Why don't you come with me, grandfather?" She asked politely

"That would be nice." He smiled. Finally, maybe now I could push those two into getting married!

Ah. If only Riza knew what was really going on inside her grandfather's head.

- - - - - - -

"What do you mean by that?"

Ed swore this was the third time the Colonel has asked that same question. True, it was getting irritating. But there was something else going on since all Havoc and Fuery did was snicker, and Roy kept on glaring like mad.

"What do you think I mean by that?" Ed, finally losing his patience, grunted.

Roy arched his brow. "Just tell me where you found out about Wilhelm Seymour knowing anything about the Philosopher's Stone." He ordered.

"Rumors, actually." Ed said, relieved that at last, the Colonel had decided to say something other than 'What do you mean by that?' "They said that Wilhelm Seymour was the son of a priest who had created the Philosopher's Stone." He explained.

"Never take rumors seriously, FullMetal." Roy said coldly. So that was why he had this tingly feeling when he first met Wilhelm. So Maes was wrong, he wasn't jealous. He had just felt tingly at that time.

Okay. He's in denial once more.

When will this end?

"Colonel, don't you think you're setting a bad example?" Havoc just had to ask. "I mean, Ed here hasn't even had a girlfriend and you're already showing him how to act in denial."

"What?" Ed stared at Havoc. Quite curious, and somehow insulted by the 'hasn't even had a girlfriend' part.

Roy glared at his subordinate. Thankfully, one of his most favorite mocking targets was here, "Tsk. It _is_ about time you get a girlfriend FullMetal. Maybe it's the height."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?" Edward cried out loud, temporarily stopping the business that was on going at the café they had settled on to talk.

"Brother, please calm down." Al sweat dropped. "Uhm, Colonel? Did I hear right or—"

"Yeah, Hawkeye's getting married to Seymour." Roy said smugly. For a moment there, he thought none of the two heard him.

"Oh." Ed blinked.

Roy arched his brow. It was rather easy to read what was going on inside the boy's head. He was either debating on whether to confront Seymour for his curiosity's sake or just pass by this time and go to another place to search for it, or to not at all ask.

He did want to tell the Elric brothers to go ask, but he didn't want them to ask on why he was so enthusiastic about this one.

- - - - - - -

"Riza." Lieutenant General Grumman asked his granddaughter, "Did you know that you could back out of this marriage any time?" Of course you can, he thought evilly, you just have to marry Mustang on the other hand.

"No. Not really." Riza shook her head. "But that would make my parents break their word."

"Oh, it's about time you stop caring about your parents' word to the Seymour's." He smiled, "You're old enough to decide for yourself."

Riza looked at him. Ever since she got here, he had been telling her that she could back out of their marriage, at first she thought he was looking out for her, but somehow she had doubted this. "I know, it's just that—"

"Tell me Riza," Lieutenant General Grumman sighed, "Would you rather be with Seymour here at Mayville, or back at Central with Mustang."

Riza froze. Why was he asking her such things? To be honest, she didn't bother asking herself that. Why? Maybe it was to stop her feelings for a certain someone she knew she wasn't going to be able to be with for her entire life. "I don't know." She stammered.

He smiled. "How would you react if I told you I once gave your hand in marriage to Mustang?"

**THUG!**

"Riza are you alright?" He asked as he saw her granddaughter slip on the flat road. It was quite obvious that she was surprised by that question.

But surprise might just be an understatement.

"What?" Her face was blank when she had asked her grandfather. "Why?" She added.

"Don't you think I should know you by now." He smiled at her warmly as he helped her up. "Riza, it's quite obvious you're in love with your commanding officer?"

Riza could swear that her mouth had just dropped open. How on earth did he find that out? And before she even found out for herself. Was she really that obvious?

"One more thing." He added, this time with a more mischievous grin on his elderly face.

Riza had rarely seen him like this. One time she had seen him like this when was he gave her a gun for her tenth birthday. "What is it?" She asked.

"The Fuhrer had already approved for you and Mustang's wedding." He smiled. "Well, that is if you two get married. If you don't, I might probably get demoted. But, really I'm getting old and I don't really care about my ranking." He smiled once more.

Riza felt like shooting herself. She didn't know whether to be amused on the fact that her own grandfather was matchmaking her, and has dragged the president and the other officials in it, or to be irritated…

…

…

Why would she be irritated? He had just given her the best present ever.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I plan of making a fool out of Roy in the next chapter, so please don't burn me. And did you like this? I know… no Royai interaction…

And…. I don't like yaoi.

Random noh?

Do you still want me to continue? I don't feel like it xD

-hugs all of her reviewers-


	7. Learn How to ask, Mustang

- - - - - - -

**The Runaway… Lieutenant?**

Copyright _Eina_

- - - - - - -

I just lost my train of thoughts. o.o

…

Okay, it's back. And it brought a web design layout as well! –Hugs train of thoughts-. Seriously, just scroll down. These are just ramblings of your daily obsessive Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye fanatic.

On to the chapter!

- - - - - - -

**_7. Learn How to Ask, Mustang_**

- - - - - - -

_Sigh._

"So you mean to say that Wilhelm Seymour _supposedly_ used the Philosopher's Stone to cure his father from some illness?"

"I'm going to punch you with my right arm if you ask me that question one more time." Ed sighed, why the Colonel was being so curious about Wilhelm Seymour, was definitely beyond his understanding. He can only guess that Mustang was planning something.

"Fine, fine, you can just say 'yes', you know." Mustang grunted.

"Look, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Lieutenant General Grumman are coming." Havoc said as he pointed to the two familiar personas walking their way.

"Lieutenant General who?" Ed asked, not noticing the elderly man walking with the Lieutenant.

"He's her grandfather." Mustang said impatiently. What on earth are those two doing here, he asked himself. Well, he did call her, but he didn't expect her to come right away. "They live on that house." Roy pointed at the house at the end of the street; the Hawkeye residence was pretty hard to miss considering the fact that it might be the largest one here on Mayville.

"Oh." Ed nodded along as he at last noticed the piece of cake that was served to him for over an hour ago.

- - - - - - -

"Ah, that young man in armor must be the FullMetal Alchemist." Lieutenant General Grumman said enthusiastically as he nearly pranced to the local café.

"No, grandpa." Riza sweat dropped, "That's the FullMetal's brother, and the FullMetal Alchemist is that boy with blonde hair." She informed.

"Ah, my mistake." Lieutenant General Grumman laughed happily.

Riza sighed; she still hasn't gotten over what her grandfather had just told her minutes ago. And to tell you the truth, she really didn't know on how to face the Colonel. All this time, she had been working with him at Central, and her hand has already been offered to him in marriage.

I mean, who _won't_ be surprised?

- - - - - - -

"I suppose we'll just have to ask the Lieutenant then." Ed said lazily, "After all she is getting married to the guy."

"Don't." Roy said coldly, "Town people get easily offended by such questions."

"Hmm, the Colonel's right. They might think we only went here just to find out whether the rumor is true." Al nodded along.

Ed blinked, "But _that_ is the reason on why we're here."

"Oh yeah…" Al sighed.

"Colonel." Riza greeted them one by one, "Edward, Alphonse."

"Nice to see you here, Lieutenant." Al said politely.

"Mm, yeah." Ed nodded along.

"This is Lieutenant General Grumman." Riza now introduced her grandfather, and was trying to avoid Roy's gaze. "My grandfather."

"Nice to meet you." The two chorused.

"Ah, nice to meet you two as well!" He said politely, "You must be the FullMetal Alchemist." He said, glancing at Ed who nearly choked.

"Wow, he knows, brother." Al said, rather dumbfounded.

"Would you two want a short tour on the town square?" He said, though he didn't wait for the two to respond for he simply dragged them away the café and in to some random stores.

"You told him, didn't you?" Roy arched his brow, he was as well surprised that Grumman knew Ed was the FullMetal Alchemist.

"I thought Edward might want some recognition." Riza said, "Knowing you, you might've said some pretty interesting things."

Roy snorted.

"So, what are those boys doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Eh…" Think of something, Mustang, he ordered himself. "I told them to come here, for your wedding, you know."

That might probably be one of the lamest lies he had ever had the misfortune of saying. But he did need some excuse to cover up the Elric brothers' sudden arrival. After all, they just gave him enough of a reason to stop the wedding: anyone related to the Philosopher's stone must be some dangerous guy, and he wouldn't want his Lieutenant to be married to someone dangerous, now would he?

Oh how pathetic, he thought. If Maes Hughes were still alive and wasn't haunting him randomly, he might probably be laughing at his face right now.

"I see, that's…" Riza was quite confused on why the Colonel had dragged two innocent boys all the way here. "Surprising."

- - - - - - -

"That's rare." Havoc said as he casually tried to observe the Colonel and the Lieutenant. "I wonder why those two are not talking."

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Ed asked, still quite tired from the trip the Lieutenant General gave them. Sure, he was happy that someone actually knew who he was, but if that someone is a hyperactive elderly who has the ability to drag a hulking piece of armor, namely his brother, Al, and someone with two automails attached to his body, he'd rather not be recognized. "I wonder why the Colonel doesn't want me to ask the villagers."

"Tsk. You just gave him a decent reason to crash Hawkeye's wedding." Havoc laughed.

"You shouldn't have said that." Fuery told him silently.

"What?" Ed and Al chorused. "Why would the Colonel want to do that?"

"Ah young minds." Havoc laughed, obviously enjoying the fact that he might be the one with the most knowledge about romance in this table.

- - - - - - -

"You're awfully silent." Roy said, noticing that they hadn't had a decent conversation ever since she got on the café. The only probably thing she had been doing the past few minutes was drinking her tea. "Anything wrong."

"I'm quite sure that isn't the reason on why those boys are here." Riza said, coldly.

Roy sweat dropped, "Why don't you just let that pass?" He asked.

"Because, I don't like liars, sir." Riza said coldly.

"I see, then does that mean you don't like me?" Roy grinned boyishly.

"I'm not going to answer that." Riza, slightly blushing, said still with a cold voice.

- - - - - - -

"Uh-oh, trouble." Havoc said as he saw Wilhelm Seymour go out of his gun shop. "Do you think we should warn the Colonel?"

"Why warn Mustang?" Grumman snickered, "It's been a while since I saw some excitement. Would you mind sparing me this one?"

Havoc sweat dropped, "Of course not, sir."

"I'm bored…" Ed sighed as he banged his head on the table. He was not at all enjoying watching the Colonel and the Lieutenant talk. Heck, they do that everyday, what's so exciting about that?

- - - - - - -

It had been hours after that faithful encounter with the Elric brothers, and Roy Mustang already had a plan on his mind on how to sabotage the wedding without drawing too much attention to him. After all, there were quite a number of military officials invited, and he was sure Riza wouldn't appreciate such drastic actions as well.

But then again, there might be an easier way. Like tell Riza that Seymour might be involved in the mad quest to search the Philosopher's stone. But would that stop her from marrying him?

"You know, all you have to do is ask." Riza said, slightly impatient. She had been sitting with him on the same café they all met earlier, not that she didn't want his company, but what irritated him was the fact that Seymour was with them. "Would you mind walking me home?" She asked Wilhelm.

"Sure." He smiled warmly, "See you later, Colonel."

Roy nodded along, quite mad. What on earth did she mean by 'all you have to do is ask', anyway?

- - - - - - -

I AM AWFULLY SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER! –sobs- it's just that I am currently suffering from writer's block.

Yes, and don't worry, I'll finish this thing no matter how many editing or head banging it might take.

**leaves a fresh batch of muffins for reviewers **


	8. Eight and Half, actually

- - - - - - -

**The Runaway… Lieutenant?**

Copyright _Eina_

- - - - - - -

If this sucks… **blame… me.**

And now…

I bring you…

CHAPTER EIGHT AND A HALF! (cackles)

Why eight and a half? Well, I don't like typing long stories. And, this is strictly for description purposes, so you don't have to review.

(smiles)

And yes... I just felt like I had to stop. Sorry.

- - - - - - -

**_8 and a Half: Yes or No? Make Up Your Mind Already!_**

- - - - - - -

It all happened like a flash, really. Two weeks ago, she was trying to hide the letter from her commanding officer for an unknown reason which had finally come to her when he followed her back to her home town.

She was _in love_ with him.

Yes, she was really in love with him.

So what on earth was she doing in a rather majestic cathedral in their small town of Mayville? Getting married, that's what she was about to do. She was about to bind herself to a man she never really knew. Her parents say they were childhood friends, and she believed it, but that wasn't the reason on why she decided to marry him.

"Riza, honey, I'm so proud of you. I'm sure you're going to have a wonderful life with Wilhelm." Riza resisted the urge to twitch in front of her mother. Why was it that she never could disobey her parents? Was it some curse that was given to her upon birth? "Come on now, no need to be nervous." She said as she placed the wedding veil on her daughter's head.

She forced a smile out of her. "I'll be out in a few minutes." She sighed inwardly, there was something in her that said: _you're doing the wrong thing_.

"You know, honey." Her mother said, tapping her chin, "I don't see your boss or your other co-workers around, where are they?"

_Oh, that_. Riza sighed, "There's something going on at Central, the Fuhrer ordered their return."

"Oh, that's too bad." Her mother smiled, "He looked like a nice man" She kissed her daughter on her cheek and then bade her goodbye for the moment. "See you in the altar!"

Riza could swear that her mother was prancing happily.

"What kind of daughter would I be, if I ruin her happiness?" She said smugly.

- - - - - - -

"Boss, please stop going in circles, you're making me dizzy." Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc complained as he tried to avert his direction in someplace else. "Really sir, all this while I thought you knew everything about girls." He laughed.

**THUG!**

Roy glared at him, okay, so he threatened him by creating a spark, he didn't know whether he should take Havoc's last statement as a compliment or something that was insulting, but there are more pressing issues that he should be worrying himself right now.

One of them was whether he wanted her to get married…

To someone who was definitely, **not him**.

"It's already three in the afternoon." Sergeant Major Fuery said as he looked on his watch. "We could still go attend Lieutenant Hawkeye's wedding." He said as he patted Black Hayate.

"Dogs not allowed, eh?" Mustang laughed as he watched the dog play with his subordinate happily. "Tsk, sick bastard."

Fuery and Havoc looked at each other, not really knowing how to react on their commanding officer's last statement.

"You're going to kill me for this." Havoc sighed as he did something that only Hawkeye would dare do.

"LET GO OF ME HAVOC! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Roy protested, rather childishly really, as he suffered in the hands of his subordinate, who was happily dragging him along the corridors of Mayville Inn, not really minding the curious eyes that were watching them, curiously of course. "HAVOC I'M GOING TO GRILL YOU **BADLY!**"

"Tsk, you might even promote me for this." Havoc said happily.

- - - - - - -

For the residents of Mayville, this might be one of the grandest things happening to their place. After all, Mayville is only a small town, so even the simplest things, such as the friendly plumber next door eloping with a divorcee, _is_ a big thing. 1

So obviously, the marriage of the granddaughter of someone from the Amestris Army, and the son of a renowned gun shop owner _is_ a big thing.

"Good lord." Riza sighed as he peeked outside her dressing room. She felt guilty really, she was wishing that miraculously, something would attack them, destroy the church, and kill Wilhelm. "I feel like a sadist." Once more she sighed, only this time, miserably.

But it was true, really.

She did want this day to be destroyed.

"Where is _he_ when you need _him_? God, that guy is _useless_." She said grudgingly as she placed a gun in her pocket. Yes, she also wondered why her dress had a pocket, but whatever the reason it might be, let it be, a gun is useful in situations like this.

(I'm sorry if this is getting nowhere.)

"Riza, it's time!" One of her cousins, who were smiling like she had never smiled before, said to her, as she dragged her out of the room, unwillingly of course.

"Already?" Riza felt silly whining.

"Oh come on cousin, you're having the cold feet!" She grinned happily at her. "Oooh, I'm so happy for you!"

She stared at her, why was everyone, except her, excited about this wedding anyway? It's just a wedding for Pete's sake! "Yes, thank you." She said politely.

- - - - - - -

"HAVOC YOU'LL BE SUFFERING FOR THIS!" Roy screamed.

"Keep it down boss, we're near the chapel." Havoc told his rather enraged boss. He can't blame him really, who wants to be dragged anyway?

Roy blinked, "Why are we here, Havoc? I am dead sure I told you both that I don't want to go here." He said angrily. Why do people keep on bringing him to places he didn't want to go, anyway? "Look, I'm not stopping you if you want to attend her wedding."

"Oh look! She's about to walk!" Havoc said, as he pointed at the church door. "Wow, she's in a gown, I never thought I'd live to see this day."

"Oh shut up." Roy ordered him as he directed his gaze to the woman in a rather nice looking wedding gown. Nice looking? Who was he kidding? He was dead sure he wanted his future bride to wear something as spectacular like that. "Is that Hawkeye?"

Havoc nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." Roy mumbled, for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her. Maybe it was because he rarely saw her outside her uniform, or maybe because she looked…

"Good god." Roy muttered angrily. He couldn't find the words to describe her, and unconsciously, he started to lift his foot to walk towards the church.

Why did he tell her to get married anyway?

More importantly, why did her _promise_ her that he wouldn't destroy the wedding?

These were only some of the questions that were running through Roy Mustang's head. He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer all the questions in his head, but there is one thing perfectly clear—

He made a huge mistake.

A very **huge** mistake.

- - - - - - -

Riza heaved a deep breath as she took her grandfather's arm. Normally, the bride would be escorted by her father, but in this case, Riza had requested that her grandfather would do the act.

"Can you walk?" Lieutenant General Grumman asked his favorite granddaughter.

"Yes, thank you for asking." She sighed.

"No need to be formal, dear." He laughed, noticing the formality in his granddaughter's voice. He really couldn't blame her, after all, almost every general in the Amestris Army is here. "So, when are you planning to run?" He smiled.

Riza looked at her grandfather, dumbfounded. "What?"

- - - - - - -

"Sir, what are you doing?" Havoc asked as he saw him walking forwards the chapel. "I thought you didn't want to stop the wedding."

"What makes you think that?" He laughed airily as he went behind the bushes as well. "And seriously Havoc, do you think I'll go stop the wedding when the priest says that infamous line?"

Havoc snickered, "I would definitely want to see you do that in front of the Fuhrer and the other Generals."

"Good grief." Roy sighed. Why must she be related to someone who had a high rank, anyway?

The reason on why he promised her that he wouldn't ruin her wedding was the fact that it might affect his career and goals. "Screw my career." Was what he said. He really didn't care, at that moment, about his dreams of becoming the Fuhrer, and taking over the military, but when he saw on how serious she was. He found himself useless and said yes.

"Lieutenant General Grumman is winking." Havoc, who looked rather confused, told his commanding officer who was currently undergoing a state of mind clearing, "Sometimes that man can be so deranged."

He sweat dropped. "I'm going back. You can stay in this bush up to your hearts content." He said stubbornly as he stood up and decided to walk back to their hotel.

"COLONEL!" Havoc cried as if something just bit him, "COME BACK HERE, SHE'S LOOKING TOWARDS OUR DIRECTION!"

"Stop lying." Mustang grunted as he continued to walk away from the wedding.

But it was true, she was indeed looking at them…

Riza sighed. He was walking away. He was fulfilling his promise, she said to herself, just so it can mask the pain and anger she was feeling inside her.

"I need to go." She told herself, but when she had just decided to walk away from the wedding, the dreaded _Here Comes the Bride_ song started to play.

"I know." Lieutenant General Grumman sighed sadly as he started to walk towards the aisle. Riza had no choice but to walk with him as well. She swore she heard her heart beating so loudly every time she took a step.

Everyone was looking fondly at her, admiring her so-called luck that she would be marrying one of the most successful businessmen in Amestris. And for the love of god, even her superiors, her grandfather's General friends, looks happy!

"I can't do this." Riza stammered, she was torn between her brain and her heart. All this while, she thought she had taught her heart to follow her brains first, but this is when she realizes she hasn't done so for she felt like running away, still her head was telling her to go on with the wedding.

But, it was already too late, for when she tilted her head, she saw Wilhelm, looking rather happy, and her parent's teary-eyed. She was already at the altar.

"_Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to witness the…"_

She felt useless, and at the same time scared. She was already aware that she was about to commit the biggest mistake of her life, but her feet wouldn't move! Goddamit, why was she so stubborn, anyway?

"…_joining of these two people in holy matrimony…"_

- - - - - - -

**ON TO CHAPTER NINE! (types feverishly)**


	9. The Wonderful World of Clichés

You know what's so irritating?

I have a four page first draft for this.

And what happened?

I decided to write a new one! Amazing!

(stomps)

- - - - - - -

**The Runaway Lieutenant**

Copyright _Eina_

- - - - - - -

**_9. The Wonderful World of Clichés_**

- - - - - - -

Some of us hates clichés for the main reason that well, it is a cliché and it is irritating. But let's face it; our lives are full of clichés.

"RIZA!"

It was as of this moment that Roy Mustang had decided that he didn't give a cow's arse on what the higher ups or even the residents of Mayville might think about him. He was not going to let her marry some sick bastard, this is his opinion, mind you, and who doesn't even like dogs!

How on earth is Black Hayate going to live happily if his mistress' husband doesn't like dogs, anyway!

He barged open the main doors of the cathedral with such a great force he had thought it would fall down on someone very unfortunate.

"Mustang-kun!"

Oh how he wished the doors would have really fell down on him.

He blinked, for a while, he hesitated, but then again, what was the use, he already felt embarrassed as it is.

"Fuhrer Bradley, sir." He saluted.

He patted his head, smiled goofily, "I didn't know you and Lieutenant Hawkeye were on first name basis." For someone who was in such a high rank, such actions were considered pretty immature.

Roy gulped. What was the Fuhrer doing here, anyway? Shouldn't he be back at Central doing his presidential work or whatever it is that he does? "Eh…"

"Anyway, she already ran." He smiled a smile that looked so happy. It was scary.

"Ran?" He repeated, rather confused. "Why?"

"Well of course, it's because she doesn't want to get married!" A rather annoyed Wilhelm Seymour grunted as he stomped out of the church.

It was now when Roy had realized that some of the guests have already left, and majority of those who decided to stay behind where military personnel, and as it seems, they were betting on something. Whatever that was, he really didn't bother knowing. It seemed sort of childish anyway.

"Yes, Colonel." Surprisingly, the Fuhrer decided to become formal. For a moment there, he had been so afraid on what he was going to say, but then again, even the most reasonable of people can sometimes be wrong, "Go run after her!" He whispered to him, and then did something he wouldn't expect he would do.

He _pushed_ him out of the church.

Actually, he _kicked_ him out of the church.

But, whatever.

- - - - - - -

The sun was high, the birds were chirping, and everyone was so happy. This can be considered the perfect weather for any director to shoot a romantic comedy.

But for someone who was wearing a ridiculously long wedding gown complete with those traditional ruffles, two-inched heels, and a rather tight pantyhose, this was the worse weather.

Riza Hawkeye swore in her head. If her mother had heard all those curses she might've been disowned already. Maybe she had just been reading far too many romantic novels, but she was really hoping that he would've stopped the wedding.

"_And do you, Riza Hawkeye, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband…" As the priest read out the words that would be binding her to Wilhelm Seymour until death, it was as if she saw her life flash back right in front of her. Some say, only people who are going to die experiences such things. But she wasn't dying. Oh, she wasn't dying physically, but emotionally, it was as if something or someone was tearing her heart into pieces, stepping on those poor, fragile and defenseless pieces, until they became ashes._

_Everything suddenly stopped. She saw her parent's hopeful faces, it was time. What was she going to do? Run? Tell him, she's sorry?_

_(She wasn't sorry at all, mind you.)_

_She was just about to open her mouth to make a mistake she knew she couldn't escape from, or even hide from, when she heard a familiar noise. Someone had just fired a bullet that barely missed the priest; she looked to see on whom did such a controversial act (Firing a bullet inside a church! The nerve of that person!), she was hoping it would've been him._

"_Riza," She heard someone from behind her, whisper. "Come, let's go!" It was her grandfather, carrying a gun. It was the perfect distraction, everyone was looking out at the door to see on who fired the gun, so it was the perfect time for her to run, using one of the church's side doors._

_It was perfect, really. She didn't have to see her parents get disappointed in her, she didn't have to apologize to Wilhelm, and more importantly, she didn't have to embarrass her family's name in front of everyone._

**Perfect?**

Yeah, right.

As she went inside the hotel they have been staying at for the past few weeks, she felt many eyes staring at her inquisitively, probably wondering on why there was a bride running as if someone was chasing her. She must've looked like a mess right now. The dress her mother wore on her wedding day had some holes on it already, and not to mention, the once white edges of her gown was now gray.

Some strands of her hair that had been tied up neatly, were already loose because she had so miserably tried to take the wedding veil of her head.

In short, she looked like a kidnap victim that had just escaped her kidnappers.

"How may I help you?" Was the receptionist's question. Normally, she would've stopped to tell the receptionist on what her purpose of coming there was, but this time, she couldn't bother. "MISS!"

She had predicted that the receptionist would've called the security, but really, who calls security on an Amestris Army First Lieutenant who had just run away from her wedding? She quickly directed herself to the stairs, she needed to find him, and fast.

- - - - - - -

"I'm so sorry, Colonel." Havoc sympathized with his boss. Not only has he been embarrassed, but it seems as if his ego was bruised.

"Havoc, you are so dead." Roy Mustang glared at him, and then went back to moping. There he was, his mind all made up, ready to stop a wedding and claim the woman he most loved, only to see the person he wanted to overthrow. Acting really goofy.

"Oh come on boss…" Havoc laughed, "At least you tried, and the Fuhrer did say that she ran, who knows."

Roy stared at him. "What on earth are you trying to say? She must've run back at her house."

"You're so pessimistic." Havoc grunted.

Roy sighed, of course he had wanted to hope and think that she ran away because she had wanted to see him, but he knew she wouldn't do such an immature thing.

"Boss." Havoc stopped, "Er… have a nice day!"

"What?" Roy stared at him, he was smiling goofily, just like the Fuhrer. "For heaven's sakes, why is everyone smiling goofily!"

**THUG!**

"You… YOU!"

Poor Roy, after being knocked down, the first thing he saw was a very enraged lady… in a wedding gown.

"…Hawkeye?" He blinked, still rather confused on what she was doing here. And on why she had thrown a bouquet of white roses that hit him on his face rather painfully, "… what are you doing here?"

She heaved a deep sigh. She didn't really mean to throw that bouquet on his face, but for some reason, it was as if she had lost control of herself. I mean, wouldn't you lose your self control if you have run three flights up wearing a gown and two inch heels only to know that the person you were looking for wasn't there?

"I'm sorry about that bouquet." She apologized.

Roy sighed, "No bother. I think I did deserve that." He tried to laugh, but it was useless. He found himself staring at her. Who wouldn't? The simple yet elegant wedding gown looked as if it was made only for her, for it seemed to flatter her every detail in a beautiful way.

"Sir?"

"Roy." He said as he took a step closer, "Now, what brings you here Hawkeye? Shouldn't you be on your wedding?" He caressed her cheeks, and then smirked when he saw her glare at him.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" She asked him, rather sarcastically. "And please maintain your distance."

Roy smirked once more, playing games, he thought himself happily, as he ignored her plead for distance. This was one of the reasons why he loved her so much—

Her amazing ability to maintain her self-control and be stubborn at the same time, for some reason, he was attracted to such attitudes.

"Let me think about it." He said, tapping his chin, "You're probably here to find the man you love the most?" He said as he had now taken another step closer, making the distance between them miniscule, "So did I guess right?"

"Not even close." She smiled. "And please maintain—"

She was about to lecture him about maintaining his distance, but was cut off when she felt someone else's lips pressed against her. "Distance? Forgive me Lieutenant, I don't think that word is in my dictionary." He said, cutting the kiss for the briefest moment.

- - - - - - -

There's an epilogue. (smiles)

But I shall leave you guys here for a while, for I must type an incredibly long thank you letter to all of you guys. (smiles again)


	10. Epilogue! Oh Joy!

**EPILOGUE:**

Roy sighed. There were once more stacks of paperwork on top of his desk. It was as if there was a living city on his desks for the count of the paperwork never seemed to diminish, instead it kept on growing and growing. And by the hour, he felt as if he lost the will to live.

Or at least, the will to read and sign papers.

But today was different. He wouldn't let the tedious amount of paperwork stop him from reaching his goal for the day. **He needed to finish early.**

It had been months since that incident at Mayville had happened, of course, everyone had forgotten about him 'grabbing' the bride away, of course, no one, expect those who were present there, knew on whom the bride was. But Roy Mustang never forgot.

The grandfather clock on his office floor stroke nine times, signaling that it was already 21:00 in the evening. He just had to smile, because for the first time in months, he had managed to finish his paperwork before his subordinates left work.

"Sir, we're going home, now." Sergeant Major Fuery said upon knocking on his door.

"Call First Lieutenant Hawkeye, tell her I'm done." He called out. For some reason he really couldn't stop grinning boyishly.

"Too bad I can't be best man, but hey, at least you ended up with someone decent." Someone from behind him said.

Roy gulped. He knew who that was, but seriously, his soul still can't be here? Or can it? "What are you doing here?" He eyed his friend.

"You are aware that if one of your subordinates sees you talking to me, well that is if they see me, they might think you're insane, are you?" He grinned at him.

"Well, if someone _does_ see you, then that someone must be as insane as I am." He laughed, "Now go, don't ruin the moment!"

"One more thing, Roy." Hughes said seriously for a moment there, Roy had thought Maes Hughes was about to say something really, really important, "That ring looks so cheap. Come on! You're going to ask her to marry you! Not give her a birthday present!" But then again, even the Flame Alchemist makes mistakes.

"Thank you, Hughes." Roy rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Hughes." It was really unbelievable, even as a soul, Maes Hughes can still be pretty pushy and quite irritating as well. "And this ring isn't cheap, it cost me 2 months worth of my salary."

"Only 2 months?" He wasn't still going, "Elysia's engagement ring costed—"

"HUGHES!" Roy growled as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, he heard his office door slowly open.

Wrong timing.

Very, very, **bad** timing.

"Sir?" There she was, standing at the door of his office, looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" She asked him hesitantly.

"Er…" Roy stopped mid air. "Lieutenant! What are you trying to do here?" He said as he pretended to mess his already unruly hair.

"You called for me, sir." She sighed. "Colonel, I assure you, I am already busy as it is, so please stop playing—"

"I wanted to ask you something." He said as he approached her. From deep within his pockets, he reached for a blue leather box.

"Sir?" She raised her right brow. It was quite obvious that she was rather irritated with this childish behavior her commanding officer was showing.

"Will you marry me?" He smiled as flipped open the box.

"What?" She looked at him, her face showed a lot of emotions. There was of course, the surprise part (Are you insane?), then the happy part (Of course I'll marry you!), and then the speechless part (Huh?).

"Oh and if you'll say yes," Roy added, "Promise me you won't run away?"

She smiled. "It's a promise. Yes, it's a promise."

"Good, now can we start on that honeymoon part?" He grinned.

Riza sighed, readied her gun. "Colonel, another batch of paperwork has arrived for you to sign." She had conveniently placed the horrid weapon of terror and mass destruction on his temple. "Please hurry up, I still need to fill up my groceries."

Roy sighed, "Whatever you say Lieutenant, whatever you say." He slowly walked back to his desk, and a very odd scene caught his attention. It was Hughes, smirking at him proudly. He knew what was going through his mind, but really, even Hughes' really persistent attitude couldn't stop him from grinning proudly.

Riza Hawkeye just agreed to marry him.

That's enough of a reason for him to feel happy for everyday of his entire life.

- - - - - - -

**END**

- - - - - - -

Credits: (Good god, this will take a while)

And for the record, **THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE!** **THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE! THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE! THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE! THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE! THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE! THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE! THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE! THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE! THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE! THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE! THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE! THIS IS NOT A CLIFFIE!**

Why?

Because Riza said yes, you just have to read between the lines. Or think like the way I do, which is pretty bad, so don't think like me. XD

Okay, credits.

Thank you to, **Tsuiraku Nami** for reviewing me first, **Tsunde-chan, Frip Quille, WolfieWolf, ChibiRacoon, tear drops of flaming darkness, don'tbreakme, Jazmine Hawkeye-Mustang, Mari Marin, Elena, Kagome Marie, Sheo Darren** (nyahaha… of course I'll save the Royai!), **acidflowe.wannabe.timer, Only Secret, Flava Sava, coldhardPaine85, Soul's Eclipse, shizu-chan, xeledwhenx, legion, Apparition 7, Starlight-Dagger, Anime Fan from an Anime Deprived town, DaGgER210, Galux Kitty, MoonYashaNichi, Jenny, Hola-Meg-a-Cola, Hybrid thing, amaya-the-window-shade-slayer, Legion of Light, Edo Bean, gundams forever** (I'll try to finish Steps in Better Kidnapping soon!), **A slice of toast, cherrixwolf, Michelle-san, azndubz, WingedChunsa, yyhpunk, unexpection, RobinRox13, Jenn- formerly known as Guest, Cathelina, Blonde Hurricane, randomwriter88, Hyper-Citrus, yularouge, rizanroy4ever, hashiba42, abril, BGWildRose**

(Credits are as of **October 20, 2005**, so… If you've just reviewed, don't expect your name up there.)

If it's not for you guys, I might've probably left this story to rot. So thank you! (gives muffins and cookies). Anyway, I'll miss this story… badly.

Although, I'm working on something… it's an AU Royai fic, Roy and the others are teachers… gah… I hope it turns out right (scratches head)!


End file.
